Love, What?
by VanillAngel
Summary: Oneshot Alexis admits her true feels towards Jaden, Jaden being so stupid and clueless doesn’t understand. Based on a real life events! AlexisXJaden and Some ZaneXAlexis


**Note:****Hey guys this is my first story here so be nice! part of this happened in real life i've read a few stories smilair to Jaden's reaction and I DID NOT COPY THEM! if your looking for a good laugh this might not be the right story, anyways Enjoy!**

Alexis had everything anyone could ever wish for Friends, beauty, talent and a loving family (Somewhat loving Atticus)..

Only if she could have her one true love…

_Jaden…  
_

she stood near the lighthouse waiting for Zane. She just started to daydream, a thing that the queen of Obelisk blue didn't do a lot of.

Alexis **had** to tell Jaden that she loved him, once tried but couldn't find the words to, then changed the subject. Jaden being clueless fell for the new subject. She sight.

"I have to tell him" she said to herself out-loud

"I'm going to tell him tonight" she whispered.

"Yeah, that's what you said last time"

a familiar voice came from behind her. She turned around slowly.

"Zane"

she said in a small voice then blushed realizing he heard her talking to herself. He noticed her blushing.

"you talk in your sleep too, 'Oh Jaden oh Jaden I love you' sound any familiar?"

he said trying to embarrass her.

it worked and it also made her blush even more looking like a red tomato, her face bright Scarlet. Which is anther thing the queen of Obelisk blue doesn't do.

"how do you know about my dreams?!" she demanded speciously her face still Scarlet.

" I spend too much time with your brother and at your house" he says in his usual clam voice.

"Oh"

Alexis sights as silence falls between the two. Zane staring up at the ocean his arms crossed against his chest

"Zane?"

Alexis asked after a while as she looked up at him.

"hmm?"

Zane didn't take his eyes of the ocean, arms still crossed. Alexis took a deep breath before speaking.

"How you do tell a person you love them?"

he turns around and smiles. _a smile?! From Zane?! That's a new one! _Alexis thought.  
surprised by his smile.

Then it happened. it all happened so fast:

"Like this"

he flips her in his arms, looking into her beautiful golden eyes. Zane was surprised by his actions as well. Too bad because there's no turning back now.  
still smiling at Alexis. Zane pushed some of her hair out of her face. Slowly leaning into her face he kissed her passionately on the lips.

She returns the kiss. It lasted for a while but it only seemed like seconds to Alexis.  
Time fly's when your having fun, huh?  
They part and Zane still has his smile across his face.

"Thanks Zane! You're a big help!"

she smiles running of. Zane stood there sighting _"If only she knew…" _he thought  
"_Wow she's almost as clueless as Jaden"  
_  
_With Alexis:_

Alexis ran to find Jaden.  
She only thought of Zane in a best-friend/big brother sort of way. She never thought that the kiss was nothing but to show her how to show people you love them_.  
_

_Wait… Maybe Zane really loved Alexis? Maybe that kiss meant more then it seemed, it only lasted for a few seconds so it couldn't have meant anything?… right?_

Alexis's mind was racing, her relationship with Zane was more of a brother/sister relationship.

they never had feelings towards each other in anyway and but brothers and sisters don't kiss. She should know she has one.  
So little did Alexis know that Zane really loved her. …

Alexis really deep inside had feelings for Zane, but she had her eyes on someone else right now…

_**Syrus's POV  
**_

(A/N this part happened in real life)

"so I won and said 'Gotcha' " Jaden explained doing his signature pose and telling me this story for about the millionth time that day.

(A/N I think he says That's game in dubbed correct me if I'm wrong )

I just nodded with a big bright and fake smile. Behind Jaden I could see a blonde haired girl running our way.

"Jaden!"

she called as the brunette turned around "Hey, Alexis!" he called, waving his hand at her.  
When Alexis finally reached us She started hyperventilating.

Jaden smiled brightly.

"Hey, er- um Jaden… can I talk to you for a second?"

Alexis gave me the get-lost look. I shrugged and walked of.  
But not without giving Alexis and Jaden one last look before leaving the room. Alexis really looked… Scared? Since when was Alexis ever scared?

_A few minutes later…  
_

I knew this was wrong but I wanted to see what Jay and Lex were talking about. plus I had a urge to go outside.

Alexis and Jaden are my friends' whatever Alexis had to tell Jaden shouldn't be so imported for me not to know about. Though I had a bad feeling about this…

I Walked outside and saw the two sitting on a log outside.  
I ducked behind a random nearby bush. I could hear Alexis sight.

"Ok Jaden… we've known each other for a longtime and…" she sight again before continuing

"and - I - er… we're friends right?"

she asked looking into his chocolate brown eyes. He grin.

"Yeah! We're friends!" he said cheery

_Typical him. _I thought to myself. She only just started and I know what she's getting at. Jaden is so Joyful and clueless!  
Alexis slapped her forehead.

"No.. Nooo! I er… I um- I mean really REALLY good friends" Alexis smiled, getting more comfortable.

"Yeah.. We're REALLY good friends"

I was the one who slapped my forehead this time.

" w-welll um… are we - aren't we much closer then that?"

Alexis looked at him with hopeful eyes. Jaden suddenly looked Puzzled and confused. So much for being happy-go-lucky.

"um.. how close do you wanna get your sitting right next to me…"

Jaden looked uncomfortable for a second, then blinked.

"what you mean like bestfriends?" he asked after a secound.

"Kindda.. But-"

Jaden cut her short a big smile across his face.

"Yeah we're best-friends aren't we? This is so cool!-"

His grin got bigger and Alexis just looked frustrated.  
"NO! it's just grr- never mind!" she almost shouted trying to keep cool.

"No please, Tell me!" Jaden begged and his eyes sparkled. She nodded slowly.

"no I.. Er- was kinnda thinking more you know… um like- um this"

Alexis scrunched up her lips making a kissy face. And slightly blew a kiss from the side of her lips.

She was as red as his jumper. Hes's face looked confused more then ever now. Alexis and I pinched the bridge of our noses, in unison.

Just then Alexis then looked like she remembered something…she put on a Zane expression. She remembered something Zane told her? …. I love charades!

She looked at Jaden, taking a few deep breaths before talking.

"Jaden, I love you and I loved you ever since I first met you"

she said it super fast it sounded more like this: "JadenIloveyouandIlovedyoueversinceIfirstmetyou".  
Jaden blinked a few hundred times.

"You l-?"

Jaden started to ask but got cut short due to Alexis grabbing him pushing herself onto his laps and wrapping her arms around his neck then kissed him in a passionate way, it looked by his face that it felt surprisingly good.

after a while both getting used to the kiss, Jaden put his hands around her waist and Alexis placed her arms around his neck.

They parted a few minutes later. They smiled at each other Jaden looked into her golden eyes and leaned forwards again.

Jaden kissed her this time, it wasn't like the same kiss Zane gave her, no way this was different.

I thought it would be nice to give them some privacy I was just about to turn to leave when-

**Click! (or whatever noise it makes)  
**

I stepped on something… I think it's a stick. _crap, _they noticed me!  
I see Alexis and Jaden, Alexis blushing looking mad, and Jaden with his goofy grin on.

"Hey Sy what are you-"

he starts but then looks at Alexis, she shook her head, and looked mad. Jaden copied her expression and looked back at me.

"Sy!" they both screamed in unison. I started to run.

"Don't kill me!"

I ran as fast as my little short legs could carry me. which isn't very far. Alexis and Jaden chased after me.

"WAIT TILL WE'RE DONE WITH YOU!"

"I'M SORRY!"I screamed running for my life. _I don't wanna die!_

**3****rd**** person's POV  
**

Zane looked at the few found lovers chasing Syrus. Zane had to snicker at this it was amusing watching your annoying little brother get chased by two angry people that are ready to kill him.

As much as Zane loved Alexis he wanted her to be happy and he knew she will with Jaden because Jaden bought her happiness and Joy and she loved him…

"Maybe.. Someday you'll be _Mine_"

Zane whispered to no one in particular the wind blew on his hair as he uncrossed his arms. Then walked of not a bit of sympathy Or caring towards his brother getting Killed by Alexis and Jaden.

"Help!" Syrus yelled in the distant.

"_Alexis…" _Zane whispered Into the wind.

**Please R&R**


End file.
